steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Buddy's
This is the 5th episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery Pearl spends time with the legendary Sapphire and ends up learning a lot more about him, the brothers, and even Rose. Plot The episode begins where the last episode ended with Pearl and Sapphire together in Sapphire's ice cavern. Pearl looked around the beautiful ice cavern completely enthralled by its amazing beauty. "Its so beautiful, did you make this all yourself?" Sapphire smiled a little and said "yes, everything you see in this chamber was crafted by my powerful and beauty cyrokinesis." Pearl was astonished by how much his ice magic could do and wanted to see more of this amazing place. "I can see that you want to see more of my ice cavern, I would be honored to show you my kingdom of music and ice." Sapphire then lead her to another chamber in the cave this one had large bookshelves, reaching as tall as the beach house itself, each shelf was full of books on gem history, music, and gem culture. "I'm surprised that you have time to read all of this Sapphire, especially with all of your responsibilities as a monarch." Sapphire smiled and told her "I'm not a monarch, I may be a lord and control much of the gem race, I am not its high ruler, that honor goes to the fallen king himself." Pearl remembered the day that Steven mentioned about Onix but wondered how he even knew such a thing. "Let me guess, you want to know why your hybrid of gem and human knows about Onix." Pearl asked Sapphire "Do you know, its just that we never told about him." Sapphire then told her "maybe not, but Rose knew him." Pearl blushed from hearing her name and asked him "what do you mean by that?" Sapphire then told her "Well it was long ago, but this is something you might want to read for yourself." Sapphire then pointed his arm to a book on the book shelves and made it levitate to him. But when he got it the book was about advanced musical theory. Sapphire began to breath deep and said "where is it, WHERE IS IT! I can't have misplaced a book I have alphabetized and categorized daily, HOW CAN I MISPLACE A BOOK!" Pearl giggled a little from the show that the drama king was giving and looked to the shelf the book was at. She looked at it and noticed that right next to it was a book on gem warriors of the ages. She pulled it down from the shelf and asked him "Is this it?" Sapphire looked to the book and gave a bit of a blush from how embarrassing it was to see her pick the book like that. Sapphire took the book and opened it wide, but the book appeared to be blank with just pictures inside of it. Sapphire turned to a picture that had Rose Quartz surrounded by black roses. The book then began to glow blue and a blue smoke came from the book and surround the two of them. As soon as the smoke disappeared they appeared to be in a castle with 13 armored gems lined up in front of what appeared to be the brothers on their thrones. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg Each of the armored gems in front of the throne were wearing different coats of armor, each one unique from another. In the center of the gems was an armored Quartz in pink armor, it was clear to Pearl who this gem was, it was Rose Quartz. Onix stood up from his throne and spoke out to the soldiers in front of him. "You have passed your training well to become a knight, and today you will all be knighted, but before the ceremony I have a challenge for you all. I declare a free for all duel, who ever is the last standing will not only be knighted first, but will also be leader of this new battalion of knights." Pearl was eager to see how this would turn out wanting to see Rose triumph over the other knights with her armor glistening in the light. The knights solute to Onix then each of the 13 soldier formed a circle in the center of the room and spread out ready for the fight. Onix then summoned a purple flame in his hand and spoke out in a thundering voice "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" He threw the flames into the air causing it to give a small firework-like explosion to let the battle begin. Each of the knights summoned their weapon of choice, for Rose, she chose the claymore sword. The battle was completely brutal with blades, arrows, and bludgeons flying all over the place in a epic battle. But the one that really stood out from the knights was Rose who with her mighty claymore sliced gems in rapid secession causing many gems to get poofed to their gem. The battle was almost over but one other gem remained. This one was rather beautiful with a red dress with flame detail rather than a suit of armor. Her eyes burned like flames and in her hand flaming duel daggers. This made Sapphire look away from the memory seeming to not want to see this gem. The two clashed against each other with Rose trying to slice her down with her claymore. But this gem was way too quick for Rose to land a hit. She moved as fast as the wind and could strike like a meteor. The gem then leaped into the air and fires massive fire balls at Rose at great speeds. Rose knew she had to think of a different strategy so she quickly dropped her sword and summoned her shield for battle. The shield took the blows of the flames than once they were taken, Rose threw her shield like a discus hitting the gem right out of the sky. She then grabbed her claymore and sliced the gem as it was descending from the air causing it to retreat to its gem. Rose was victorious with her armor shining even brighter then as it did when she began. Onix then made the gems who were defeated in battle levitate into the air and a bright flash of purple light came from the gems. As soon as the light was gone, each of the gems began to glow their distinct color and in flashes of pure cosmic light each of the gems reformed back to normal as if nothing happened. Onix then said in a thundering voice "You have all fought well on your behalf, but one knight has proven herself to be the highest in skill and honor, please step forward pink knight. Rose walked up in front of Onix and keeled down to him and bowed her head in respect to the king himself. Onix then summoned his staff and demanded to her "State your name" Rose then said her name to the dark king and as she did Onix began to gently tap each of her shoulders with his staff and said "Rose Quartz, on behalf of me, the brothers, and the cosmic council, I hear by declare you a royal knight." The other knights clapped for rose an so did the brothers honoring Rose being knighted. Soon as the knighting was done everything turned into blue smoke and returned to the book from which it came. Pearl was still shocked to see the whole fight but also noticed how Sapphire was looking away from the gem Rose was fighting against. "Sapphire, if you don't mind me asking, who was that gem?" Sapphire looked to her and told her "That was Lady Ruby, a highly trained knight to the brothers, but betrayed the brotherhood and the cosmic council resulting in the stripping of her rank and title." Pearl then realized how long it was since she stormed off from the others and told Sapphire "I have to go, I think the other gems will get rather worried." Sapphire summoned a violin and played a short but beautiful melody that opened a secret door. "This will take you back to the warp pad, it was an honor to meet you Pearl, even if you broke my mask at first." Pearl smiled and told him "sorry about that, I hope we will meet each other again my lord." She then bowed to Sapphire then took the passage way. The path was lit by candles which went on for a while but then a fait light could be seen at the end of the hall. It was the surface and when she got out the path behind her sealed shut. She did notice a symbol on the ground were she came out thinking that she could use this path again. She looked around and saw the warp pad was just a few feet behind her. She walked slowly taking in the beauty of this icy wonderland and soon she warped back to the beach house. But when she got back, she saw Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, and Emerald standing in front of the pad each of them looking quite angry. Pearl quietly responded by saying "oh boy" which ends the episode. Characters *Sapphire *Pearl *Emerald (Memory) *Onix (Memory) *Rose Quartz (Memory) *Gem Soldiers (Memory) *Ruby (Memory) Trivia *This is the first time Pearl learns that Rose knew Onix. **But still doesn't know about their relationship. *The black roses on Rose's picture hints at Onix's love for Rose. *Rose was revealed to be knighted by Onix. *Lady Ruby was actually the antagonist of the original Legend of Onix series. Category:VultureKing's Content Category:A to Z Category:Legend of Onix Episodes